Protecting or securing access to an area may be particularly desirable. For example, it is often desirable to secure a home or business. One way of securing access to an area is with a mechanical lock. A mechanical lock typically accepts a key, which may move a deadbolt or enable a door handle to be operated.
It may be desirable to increase user convenience with respect to a mechanical lock. A passive keyless entry (PKE) system may provide an increased level of convenience over a standard lock and key, for example, by providing the ability to access a secure area without having to find, insert, and turn a traditional key. For example, a user may access a secure area using a remote access device, such as, for example, a FOB or mobile wireless communication device. In a PKE system, access may be provided to the secure area without pressing a button or providing other input to the remote device, thus making it passive.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0340196 to Myers et al. discloses an access control system via direct and indirect communications. More particularly, Myers et al. discloses a lock assembly communicating with a mobile device and a gateway to communicate with the lock. Operating command such as lock and unlock are communicated directly from the mobile device or indirectly after confirming, for example, using GPS coordinates of the mobile device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0280790 to Gerhardt et al. is directed to a system for controlling a locking mechanism using a portable electronic device. More particularly, Gerhardt et al. discloses using a web service to authenticate a portable electronic device, detecting the proximity of the portable electronic device to the lock, and issuing a command for receipt by the lock from the web service or portable electronic device.